Blaring
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Insomnia is inconvenient, but Toudou makes the most of it. Fluff.


A/N: I had this idea for a while(now many times have I started a note with _that_ ) but I only really decided to write it when I spent over two hours lying in bed, not wanting to get up yet. My mind wanders easily.

Oh, and I'm procrastinating on homework that miiiiight bring up my grade a little. Just a little.

 **.**

Manami was a quiet sleeper.

Toudou realized this as he lay awake some time in the night of the first day of training camp, tired but unable to sleep. Insomnia hit at the weirdest times, and the moment he realized it, he let out an annoyed sigh.

So, he opted to watch his teammate sleep. He was sure that if anyone else were awake and saw him, they'd jokingly call him a creeper - which he was _not_ , he was just curious - but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Seeing as this was the first time the boy was attending one of their school's camps-

 _"Manami, where are you going?"_

 _"To sleep, why?"_

 _"Then you're going the wrong way, dummy. All the regulars are sharing a room."_

-he'd been understandably confused about the sleeping arrangements. In fact, he seemed rather reluctant. Toudou figured he was just uncomfortable, seeing as they were only slightly less strangers than when the school year started. Arakita and Shinkai made jokes about a weird sleeping habit he didn't want them to know about-

 _"What are you doing now?"_

 _"Oh, I can't wake up without these._

 _He said that as he put on a pair of white earphones, before shuffling under the blanket and placing his phone next to the pillow._

 _"Good night."_

 _"You're so weird. Night."_

-but the rest of them just waved it off, citing anxiety.

Watching the younger boy now, he highly doubt it was either.

Manami didn't move since falling asleep. He lay on his back, possibly to avoid the earphones falling out. He didn't snore obnoxiously loud like Arakita and - sometimes - Fukutomi, which was a relief because they were right next to each other, and that would have kept him awake more than the insomnia. Instead, he just lay there, breathing softly with a relaxed look on his face.

Toudou sat up, turning over so he was on his stomach to face the window, where moonlight was streaming in. Another look around the room confirmed that everyone was indeed asleep - though he was surprised, with all the noise some of them were making - meaning he was still alone and had nothing better to do. It was tempting to grab his phone and annoy Makishima, but the other climber was most likely asleep right now and probably wouldn't appreciate Toudou interrupting that.

Instead, he settled back into his blanket, lying on his side so he could continue examining his junior.

An hour passed, and he still wasn't asleep.

A quick look at his phone revealed it was almost four in the morning, two and a half hours before everyone would be woken up and start the day. He'd long since given up on falling back to sleep, deciding he was fighting a losing battle and it wasn't worth it in the end if he just tired himself out more.

A shift next to him snapped him out of his daze - he'd been staring blankly at the screen for a few minutes, almost hoping it would put him to sleep - and he quickly stuffed the device under his pillow. Manami was on his side now, facing Toudou. The earbud in his left ear slipped out, sliding into the palm of his hand. His expression was no longer relaxed, lips twitching downward and brows furrowing. A strained whine escaped him, and he curled into himself.

Toudou reached out, almost touching his hair before he stopped himself, pulling away slightly before another sound reached his ears.

 _A nightmare._

A sliver of sympathy ran through him, and he reached out again, stroking the boy's hair for a moment before brushing it back.

 _He fell down today. Is he dreaming about that?_

He recalled the way Manami's tire had loosened on the way down a slope, causing him to lose his balance and tumble a few feet across the pavement. He showed no signs of being hurt, and thankfully wasn't aside from a few bumps and bruises. Though this started a string of club members commenting on how it was a "magnificent fall" and how he should take better care of his bike.

Toudou suspected foul play, Manami took better care of his bike than anyone else in the club, but didn't say anything. Despite the way he'd handled it, the slope was dangerously close to the cliff, and he knew it had to have been scary once he realized that.

 _If I find out who did it-_

The sounds stopped, and Manami's face returned to its previous serene expression, though he curled into the pillow a little more, sighing contentedly.

Toudou couldn't help but sigh himself, but a smile made its way to his lips, and he settled back into his previous position.

Two hours later, the silence was broke by the sound of an alarm, blaring out from Manami's earphones.

 **.**

A/N: Considering we start every day of class making a list of positive adjectives, you'd think I'd be able to think up some negative ones. Let's play a game, try to find where I wasn't able to remember a word and I'll give you a prize!... Or not. I don't have that kind of time or money.

I can't write anyone from YP but these two. Together. Unless there's a plot, then _maybe_ the others would be involved. Buuuuut that fic won't happen for a while-


End file.
